Klarabella Lightwood
by vampiresandglee
Summary: Bella Swan is really Klarabella Lightwood, Isabelles twin sister and a badass shadowhunter. She went to Forks to gather information on the Hybrid vampires or Cold Ones but the cullens left. So when she comes back to Forks only three weeks after she left and brings everyone with her so they can kill Victoria, why are the Cullens here? And why does Alice have a vision of her dying?
1. Chapter 1

Bella POV

My name is Klarabella Lightwood but most people call me Ara or Klara because let's face it my name is annoyingly long. I'm sixteen but the Clave sent me on a mission three months ago, because they needed someone around my age to do it. Apparently the New York Institute has some of the best and most experienced young Shadow hunters in America -mostly because we have the worst luck ever- so they picked me, I'm guessing Izzy is too reckless, Alec is too old and is needed to watch over Izzy and Jace, and Jace is reckless, stupid, doesn't get along well with others and would never go somewhere too long without Clary. I think Clary would have been the next best choice if she would actually be willing to leave Jace –which is unlikely- and had more training, she is a good shadow hunter but she's not ready to go on a mission alone. My mission was to be Bella Swan 17 year old daughter to Chief Swan I pretended to be annoyingly boring, plain, and needy girl to become friends with a coven of hybrid vampires, also known as 'Hybrids' or 'Cold Ones'. They are part Vampire part Fay, they can go out in the sun but they sparkle, and their beauty draws you in. they have been around for centuries but there were never many of them. The Clave needed more information and from what little they knew they had found out that the Cullen coven were supposed to be relatively harmless and most of them were frozen between the ages of 17 and 19 so they might be a little more trusting and would not be suspicious of a 17 year old human girl. The Cullen's left three weeks ago after what they thought was my eighteenth birthday, who would leave someone three days after their birthday. I am so happy to be going home the Clave finally contacted me and said I completed my mission. I called Magnus and asked him to clear every _humans _memory of Charlie's daughter being here and of Isabella Swan. Charlie really did have a daughter but her name was Isabelle Swan so I asked Magnus to make Charlie think it was Isabella until I left because taking on an identity with my sisters name was weird. I wanted Magnus to only clear human memories mostly because I'm friends with the pack of shape shifters on the reservation near Forks and I didn't need or want them to forget me we all became very good friends and they knew about shadow hunters already. Jacob was my best friend there but he had a crush on me, he stopped being so annoying when I told him I was with someone, but I could tell he didn't really believe me. The Clave knew all about the shape shifters, humans who had special powers that were passed down through ancestry. They weren't counted as downworlders because they were not part demon or angel; they were humans who like Nephilim were gifted by the angels. I didn't really care that the Cullens' memories weren't cleared mostly because they still thought I was human, humans go missing all the time, and they probably won't come back until everyone should have moved on or died. I found a bunch of photos and birthday presents from the Cullens' under my floorboards, when I was retrieving my bag of weapons. I threw most of them away except for one group photo that I took with them all in it. I had been emailing Dani a lot about them and she was interested in what they look like. I brought that and a group picture of the pack and I hanging out the day after we went hunting for the first time together. Seth is giving me a piggy back ride while Leah is sitting in the tree laughing at Jared and Paul they are sparring and taunting each other while Embry and Quil are standing next to them betting on the fight, Jacob had just come back from a patrol so he's still in wolf form and comes up to me licking my face just as Sam takes the picture. I couldn't look at the picture of the Cullens without getting mad. Of course, I was never in _love _with Edward but he was still a douche. Telling me he doesn't love me is fine but basically calling me just an interesting toy or a distraction made me want to kill him. I hadn't really liked him to begin with; the entire family treated me like a porcelain doll and like I couldn't do anything on my own. In the beginning I had to fight the urge to throw the bloodsucker into a wall every time he talked down to me, or saved me, or told me I would be safer if I 'stayed away from him'. I think the worst part was that he was creepily obsessive he watched me sleep. HE WATCHED ME SLEEP! It's cute and sweet when you do it for like five minutes when you wake up before them or they fall asleep on you but he would stay in my room while I slept and just stare at me. The only Cullens I think I would miss are Rosalie, Jasper, and sometimes Emmett. Emmett could be annoyingly protective like most of the Cullens but he was like a big puppy, he could be so annoying but you can't be mad. Alice was like a much more annoying Isabelle mixed with the Energizer bunny on crack. I liked to shop but I couldn't handle a Alice that was that happy, and I really preferred shopping for weapons, thigh sheaths, and "demon bait" clothes with Isabelle more than pretty _mundane _clothes with Alice. I'm just glad to finally be going home. It's time to be Klara Lightwood again.


	2. Sorry not a chapter

**I'm really really sorry. Please don't kill me, I'm trying but I have been really busy, and my computer isn't working, I tried to update during the weekend but our computer sucks and my laptop has a virus we think it's fixed but I'm working at school now. I'm going to try to get the new chapter up tonight or tommorrow. Sorry guys.**


End file.
